The First Hunger Games
by AutumnHooney
Summary: Los Días Oscuros han terminado, Panem está devastado y el Capitolio solo quiere venganza. Los primeros tributos que fueron lanzados a la Arena para pagar por los actos de quienes solo querían otorgarles la libertad.


**Disclaimer:** El universo de "The Hunger Games" pertenece a Suzanne Collins, los personajes y la trama son de mi invención.

**The First Hunger Games**

* * *

—Todos los habitantes del Distrito 10 deberán presentarse en la plaza a las 18:00 horas de hoy.

La grabación se repite una y otra vez por todo el distrito, la lleva uno de esos autos nuevos de seguridad que llegaron hace unos días junto con los cientos de Agentes de la Paz. Mi hermana, mi hermano y yo nos encontramos en la plaza, mirando absortos las enormes pantallas que se han colocado a cada lado del Edificio de Justicia.

—¿Para qué creen que sea eso? —pregunta Honey—.

—Estoy seguro de que nos van a informar de algo malo, como siempre. La presidenta Moey anunciará algún estúpido castigo que se le haya ocurrido para nosotros. Eso es todo.

—No digas esas cosas Bombus, estamos rodeados de Agentes de la Paz —le advierto—.

Bombus suelta una maldición y se frota las sienes intentando calmarse.

—Vayámonos a casa, no soporto estar ni un minuto más en este lugar.

Los sigo despacio, arrastrando los pies, mientras observo a lo lejos como los Agentes de la Paz se llevan a rastras a una pobre chica. Seguramente habrá cometido algún delito sin sentido por el que la castigarán. Esta situación se repite a diario.

Desde que empezó la rebelión contra el Capitolio el gobierno ha aumentado exageradamente las medidas de protección. Los Agentes de la Paz están por todos lados y las torturas en público han aumentado considerablemente. Ahora ni siquiera se dedican a investigar si la persona es culpable o no, si a ellos les parece sospechoso, acaban con ella. Son órdenes del Capitolio.

Todos estamos hartos de la rutina diaria, de ver niños desnutridos, de solo encontrarnos con personas cabizbajas y asustadas por la calle. Antes estábamos mal pero hoy la situación es aún peor. La destrucción del Distrito 13 nos ha cambiado a todos.

La mañana en que ocurrió la tragedia era un día como cualquier otro. Mi hermana y yo salimos temprano de casa para emprender la marcha hacia la escuela. Ella cursaba su último año, mientras que a mi aún me faltaban otros tres. Sucedió justo cuando nos despedíamos de mi madre. Hubo un sonido ligero y después, durante tan solo un momento, el viento movió con más fuerza las copas de los árboles. Luego todo regresó a la normalidad.

Giré a mi derecha y encontré a mi hermana y mi madre mirando fijamente al cielo, yo fruncí el ceño aún sin entender nada y entonces escuché la voz de Bombus. Venía corriendo y haciendo señales con los brazos.

—¡Hacia los árboles! ¡Hacia los árboles! —gritaba una y otra vez—.

Mi madre nos tomó del brazo y nos llevó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la parte trasera de la casa, dónde habían crecido unos cuantos árboles altos y arbustos frondosos que nos separaban por unos metros de los campos para los animales. Los cuatros nos quedamos allí, juntos y jadeando, aún sin comprender nada, cuando llegó la primera bomba. Hubo cuatro explosiones, una en el norte, otra en el este, y las de sur y el oeste, que fueron las que más cerca se encontraban de nosotros.

Apenas unas horas después, los Agentes de la Paz entraron a nuestra casa y nos obligaron a ir hacia la plaza, dónde la Presidente Moey F. nos informó a todos: "_Ciudadanos de Panem, ¡El Distrito 13 ha sido destruido!_".

Sabía que la presidenta continuaba con su discurso sobre "_lo decepcionada que estaba de los distritos por rebelarse contra quienes los mantienen vivos_", pero yo ni siquiera le prestaba atención, porque no podía dejar de pensar en el Distrito 13. Nunca los conocí, ya que la comunicación entre los distritos está prohibida, pero no podía dejar de pensar en todas las personas que vivían allí. Eran humanos con esperanzas, niños con toda una vida por delante, y ahora están todos muertos.

No fue hasta que escuché a mi madre susurrar "_Por favor que no esté allí, por favor que no esté allí…_" que recordé el lugar en el que me encontraba.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté a mi hermana—.

Y ella se inclinó para quedar a mi altura y murmurar:

—Van a presentar a los rebeldes.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y me puse de puntillas, aunque no era necesario, porque los hombres y las mujeres que salían del Edificio de Justicia estaban en un nivel por arriba del suelo, buscándolo desesperadamente con la mirada. Pero no estaba allí, mi padre no fue capturado… o está muerto.

Cuando comenzaron a disparar uno por uno, leyéndoles sus cargos, mi hermana me abrazó y yo escondí la cabeza en su cuello. La espera fue larga, escuchaba a las familias llorando y gritando, y llegué a contar hasta cincuenta tiros.

Llegamos a casa, cansados de la asquerosa situación que nos tocó vivir ese día, y seguros de que nuestro padre había muerto. Pero al día siguiente, él regresó a casa.

Las seis de la tarde llegan rápidamente y los cinco nos dirigimos a la plaza. Al llegar nos damos cuenta de que la han arreglado para la ocasión: hay una enorme pancarta con el sello de Panem, han construido un escenario frente al Edificio de Justicia y los Agentes de la Paz rodean el lugar con sus armas listas para disparar. La gente abarrota el lugar y se forman largas filas para chequear la identificación de cada ciudadano. El Capitolio no quiere que nadie se pierda esto.

Cuando la cara de la presidenta Moey F. aparece en las pantallas, todos guardamos silencio.

—Ciudadanos de Panem —empieza—, los días oscuros han terminado pero el gobierno no se puede dar el lujo de permitir que situaciones como esta se repitan. Por la seguridad de los habitantes de este país, hemos decidido tomar medidas drásticas que cambiarán para siempre la forma de pensar de los ciudadanos que creen que pueden derrotarnos. Así que este año, ustedes tendrán el privilegio de disfrutar de ¡"_Los primeros Juegos del Hambre_"! —un murmullo crece entre la multitud, todos nos miramos confusos, preguntándonos ¿qué es un "_Juego del Hambre_"? La presidente continua—. Cada año, los doce distritos deberán ofrecer como tributo a un chico y una chica entre los 12 y 18 años de edad, que viajarán al Capitolio donde serán entrenados para la supervivencia y preparados para pelear hasta la muerte entre ellos en la _arena_. El que resulte ganador será coronado como vencedor y se le dará el dinero y alimentos suficientes para que jamás, ni ellos ni su familia, vuelvan a pasar hambre. ¡Y que comiencen los primeros Juegos del Hambre!

Todos guardamos silencio y miramos fijamente la pantalla, aunque esta ya se ha vuelto negra. Tardo un buen tiempo en entender el escalofriante castigo que el Capitolio ha decidido imponernos. Una de las chicas del escenario intenta llamar nuestra atención dando golpecitos al micrófono.

—Bueno, ahora les explicaré detalladamente cómo será al proceso de registro para los niños y las niñas —suelta una risilla nerviosa y después abre la boca para continuar, pero ni siquiera llega a pronunciar palabra pues se ve interrumpida por el disparo del Jefe de los Agentes de la Paz hacia un ciudadano—.

Es esto último es lo que logra que a todos nos pegue la realidad y de comienzo una nueva lucha. Me he quedado atrapada entre la marea de gente furiosa que comienza a subir al escenario, gritan, empujan y golpean a cualquier elemento de seguridad que se encuentre. Intento apartar a las personas que se cruzan por mi camino, pero mi complexión menuda no me ayuda para nada. Entonces los disparos comienzan de nuevo.

El caos, los disparos, la sangre, las nuevas personas que aparecen en mi camino cada vez que creo ya voy a lograr llegar al otro lado, hacen que mi cabeza de vueltas. Presa del pánico comienzo a gritar el nombre de mi hermana, que sé que era la más cercana a mí, pero ya no puedo verla, y a ninguno de mi familia.

Por unos segundos pienso que voy a morir, que la muchedumbre me aplastará o que recibiré el disparo de un Agente de la Paz, el corazón me lata a mil por hora, estoy empapada de sudor y las lágrimas no se detienen.

—¡Aquí estás!

Cuando escucho su voz el sentimiento de alivio que me recorre es inexplicable. Mi hermana me da la mano para ayudarme salir de entre el gentío y me lleva corriendo al encuentro de mi familia.

—¡Lleva a tu madre y a tus hermanas a casa, Bombus! —escucho decir a mi padre—. Yo me voy a quedar aquí.

—¡No! —grito lo más fuerte que puedo—. Quédate con nosotros, detén esto. ¡Tú no eres de los rebeldes papá!

Él me mira y sé que vacila durante solo un instante sobre la idea de regresar a casa.

—Lo siento, Tessa —y entonces se pierde entre la multitud—.

Ese día ninguno puede dormir. Me limito a quedarme acurrucada junto a mi hermana y a mirar como Bombus y mi madre intentan cubrir inútilmente las entradas de la casa. Ignoro si lo hacen por los que intentarán aprovecharse de la revuelta para robar, o para que los Agentes de la Paz no entren, aunque supongo que la segunda opción sería algo demasiado estúpido y una pérdida de tiempo.

—Tú sabes que algún día no va a regresar.

Honey me acaricia el pelo oscuro y mi madre me observa con el dolor plasmado en su rostro.

—Lo sé Bee, pero no puedo preocuparme mucho por él cuando tengo a tres niños que mantener.

—Tengo 19 años, mamá, por favor— mi hermano suelta un bufido—. Yo podría ayudar más a esta familia.

—Ya haces suficiente, Bombus. No quiero que te rompas la espalda trabajando —él intenta rezongar pero mi madre continua—. Ayudas a tu padre en la carnicería, te ocupas de darles de comer a todo el ganado de la zona y en tu tiempo libre nos apoyas a Honey y a mí con el proceso de la miel. Haces más que suficiente por esta casa.

—Debí de aprender a hacer "más que suficiente por esta casa" hace seis años.

El silencio siguiente por parte de todos y la expresión de profunda tristeza en la cara de mi madre no termina sino hasta el otro día.

A la mañana siguiente, mi padre llega con noticias de lo que ha ocurrido en el evento, nos dice que los ciudadanos no se daban por vencidos y que el Capitolio envió aún más Agentes de la Paz.

Lo miro fijamente mientras él nos cuenta la historia bastante emocionado, preguntándome ¿Cómo diablos es que siempre logra regresar?

Mi madre nos sirve un poco de puré de manzana y un pedacito de pan para desayunar. No tengo mucha hambre este día, no después de todo lo que pasó ayer, pero el sueño es lo que me está matando porque apenas y si he dormido unas cuantas horas. Cuando vamos de camino a la escuela decidimos tomar la ruta más larga, por la que no tenemos que pasar por el Edificio de Justicia y la plaza.

El invierno está llegando y la temperatura ha descendido notablemente, en el Distrito 10 lo sentimos más porque estamos muy acostumbrados al calor. A mí me parece horrible, porque la casita de madera dónde vivimos no protege del aire helado, supongo que a la mayoría le pasa lo mismo o al menos a los que trabajan en la zona del ganado vacuno, porque sus casas están construidas de la misma forma que la nuestra.

—Me pregunto cómo es que aún queda gente viva —dice Honey cuando pasamos cerca de la entrada a uno de los campos de animales—, nos han atacado día tras día.

—Ellos nos necesitan, es por eso que no nos matan a todos. El Capitolio no es lo suficientemente poderoso, siempre habrá alguien que esté por encima de ellos. Por eso quiere hacer ese "show". Solo quieren asustarnos y mantenernos bajo control.

—Y lo harán, los "Juegos del Hambre" serán una buena estrategia, ¿No lo crees?— Sus ojos avellana reflejan curiosidad y preocupación, pero sé que no lo siente por ella misma, porque Honey no es así, siempre pone a los otros en primer lugar.

Me permito pensar un poco sobre el tema, que es algo que he estado evitando desde el día de ayer, y le doy la razón a mi hermana. Los Juegos del Hambre serán algo escalofriante.

Con el transcurso de los días se nos fue informando más detalladamente sobre lo que serían los juegos, sobre como los distritos podrían apoyar a sus tributos, y también sobre la obligación de verlos en televisión. Todos los que estábamos en edad de entrar a la cosecha fuimos llevados a la plaza, donde nos explicaron sobre las teselas y nos obligaron a entregar nuestra identificación para pasar los datos al sistema.

—Tessa Bee Meats —leyó la chica de pelo verde que se encontraba detrás del computador—. Curioso nombre.

No puedo evitar notar el dejo burlón que tiene su voz, así que me limitó a mirarla de arriba a abajo y hago una mueca para que se dé cuenta de lo patético que me parece su aspecto de rana.

—Estúpidos del Capitolio— susurro.

Días después, una tarde de diciembre en la que estamos preparando el almuerzo para mi padre, llega corriendo a casa, desesperado, y lleva a mi madre al patio trasero. Entonces sabemos que algo anda mal.

—Mañana, después de la escuela, vayan a la carnicería. Las voy a entrenar a las dos —nos dice mientras comemos—.

Honey pregunta la razón, pero no obtenemos respuesta.

La carnicería es un lugar solitario y pequeño. Al principio no entiendo por qué ha elegido este lugar, pero cuando le ordena a Bombus que cuide el mostrador y nos guía hasta la parte trasera, lo entiendo: los congeladores.

Abrigadas con la mejor ropa que tenemos, nuestro padre comienza el entrenamiento. Primero reconocemos algunas armas (las cuales no quiero ni imaginar como las ha obtenido mi padre), después nos enseña a sujetarlas correctamente y al final nos deja practicar con ellas. Honey resulta ser bastante buena con el látigo y a mí la daga me parece el instrumento más sencillo de utilizar.

Mi madre y mi hermano también ayudan como pueden: investigan diferentes usos para las plantas y nos enseñan cosas sobre los animales. Bombus practica con nosotras la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que no es demasiado justo ya que él es musculoso y mide casi 40 cm más que yo. Y, por supuesto, no podía faltar la lección impartida por nuestra madre sobre las propiedades de la miel.

Su aprecio hacia esta (incluidas las abejas) empezó desde que ella era tan solo una niña pequeña, y fue tanto su encanto por este líquido viscoso que terminó dedicándose a la apicultura. Mi madre también piensa que es necesario pasar sus conocimientos a las siguientes generaciones, y aunque a mí no me interese mucho saber sobre estos insectos y lo que producen tengo que aceptarlo, porque esta nos ha salvado de morir de hambre en innumerables ocasiones.

—He descubierto algo —dice mi madre un día—. Una nueva colmena a llegado a los árboles desde hace unos meses y las he estado estudiando. Si no me equivoco, son rastrevíspulas.

—¿Son esos mutos que el Capitolio envió a los distritos? Creía que eran mortales, mamá —pregunta angustiada mi hermana—.

—¡Y lo son! —me apresuro a decir—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo con ellas, mamá? Esas cosas pudieron haberte matado.

—¡Oh, pero no lo hicieron! No se preocupen por ellas, si no las molestan no les harán daño. Además, he descubierto que su miel es venenosa.

—¿Como que venenosa? —pregunta perpleja Honey—.

—Es como cuando las abejas producen la miel de las azaleas y esta se vuelve altamente tóxica para los humanos. El Capitolio debió de darles ese efecto para que fueran más letales. Esas personas están locas.

Semanas después, nos llega una nueva noticia del Capitolio: "_Se buscan mentores para los tributos de tu distrito. Regístrate en el Edificio de Justicia. ¡Cualquier mayor de 18 años puede participar!_". Mi padre y Bombus se registran, a pesar de que mi madre está en total desacuerdo, pero ellos alegan que pueden darle alguna posibilidad a la pareja de tributos que fuera seleccionada y ella cede un poco, aunque poco convencida.

—Déjame ayudarlos, mamá —dijo mi hermano.

—Así fue como empezó tu padre, "déjame ayudarlos…" ¡Bah!

El tiempo pasa rápidamente y llega la víspera de la cosecha. No puedo dormir, la idea de que mañana será el día en que el Capitolio elija a los tributos, el día en que mi nombre esté dentro de esa urna, me marea. La cabeza me da vueltas solo de pensarlo. Me asusta la posibilidad de salir elegida, no quiero ir a los Juegos. Lo único que quiero es quedarme en casa, tranquila, con mi familia. Esta es una de las veces en las que el poder del Capitolio me asusta.

Me levanto de la cama y voy en busca de mis hermanos al patio trasero. Sé que les gusta estar allí porque es el único lugar de la casa dónde no hace tanto calor. La puerta está abierta y veo que están de espaldas a mí, recargados en los postes de madera que nos separan de los campos.

—La idea de que ustedes dos participen en esto me está matando. Me siento... —Bombus enreda las manos en el pelo oscuro—. ¡No lo sé! ¡Esto me está volviendo loco, Honey! Si alguna de las dos llega a ser elegida no sé que voy a hacer, el último consuelo que me queda es ser su mentor.

—Bombus, hay muchas chicas que van a entrar a la cosecha, no es seguro que nos vayan a elegir a Tessa o a mí.

Me acerco despacio y me pongo en cuclillas detrás de una planta para escuchar mejor.

—¡Ya escuchaste a papá, Honey! Dijo que el Capitolio va a elegir a los hijos de los rebeldes.

—Eso es solo un rumor, no es nada seguro…

—¡Claro que será así! El Capitolio quiere venganza y venganza se va a cobrar. Sé que hay muchos aquí que son rebeldes pero dime, ¿acaso tú te crees ese cuento de que solo atraparon a unos cuantos? ¿Por qué no atraparon a papá? ¿Por qué no a los otros? ¡El gobierno jamás dejaría que se les escaparan! Estaban esperando, les dejaron creer que eran más listos que ellos para después dar el golpe. Mamá siempre lo sospechó y ahora me doy cuenta que es verdad. He estado investigando, Honey, sobre los hijos de los rebeldes que tienen 18 años, ¡Son 20! ¡Entre hombres y mujeres son 20! Estoy seguro de que en esa urna solo estarán los nombres de ustedes. Van a querer a los grandes, porque saben que son los que ya no van a volver a entrar. Tu nombre va a estar allí hermana y yo no voy a poder hacer nada para ayudarte.

Vuelvo a la cama con sigilo y me pongo a pensar en todo lo que ha dicho Bombus. Si está en lo cierto, mi hermana corre peligro. Veinte nombres..., tiene que pasarlos. Honey tiene que dejar eso atrás porque después ya no tendría que preocuparse más, podría vivir feliz. Y entonces quedo yo, con apenas quince años recién cumplidos, aún con bastantes posibilidades de ser elegida. No puedo permitir que se lleven a mi hermana, no pueden quitarle su posibilidad de ser feliz cuando está a tan pocos pasos de alcanzarla.

Entonces lo entiendo, si ella es seleccionada como tributo, yo debo presentarme voluntaria.

* * *

**N/A: **Y aquí está, después de doscientos días el primer capítulo ha sido publicado :)

Tengo que confesarles que estoy demasiado nerviosa en estos momentos porque es mi primera historia de este fandom, pero que lo hago por todas esas personitas locas que me apoyaron y me siguieron la corriente en cuanto les hablé sobre la idea. xD

Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo, y que me dejen su opinión en un review.

Gracias.

Autumn.


End file.
